


play it by ear

by pleurer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: Peter grows cat ears. Tony likes them.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 82
Collections: The tuesday Celebration Flash





	play it by ear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheeon/gifts).



> Happy Tuesday!
> 
> CNTW for Peter’s ambiguous age. He’s however old you want him to be.

“Should I change my superhero name?”

“To what, Catman?” Tony tweaks the ears affectionately. Peter jolts. Apparently the hyper-sensitivity hasn’t gone away. The blush that tints his cheeks is delightful. 

“I don’t know. Spidercat?”

“Well, it’ll be fun to make a new suit with cat ears and a tail covering, I’ll tell ya that much,” Tony says. “But hey, here’s hoping this is just temporary.” He strokes Peter’s ears softly as he rests his head in Tony’s lap. 

“You don’t like them?”

“No, kid, of course I like them. You could grow two heads and I’d still be head over heels for you.”

Peter hides his blush in his hands. 

“And hey,” Tony adds, “can’t say this is the  _ worst  _ thing that an alien has ever inflicted on half the world’s population.” 

“It’s not fair that you didn’t get the cat-ear pollen, though,” Peter sulks. “It would’ve been cute.” 

“Do you want me to have cat ears? I could always make a pair. What do you think of nanotech cat ears?”

Peter laughs, his tail curling in a pleased manner. “I mean, we should probably work on the cure first. You should see Flash’s Instagram stories— he’s losing his  _ mind…”  _


End file.
